


10. 雪下

by Winslowww



Series: Snow Under [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winslowww/pseuds/Winslowww





	10. 雪下

十三年，我却仍然无法找到那个家伙。

一九五五年，斯大林格勒战役结束后的第十三年。纳纳巴已经二十九岁了，比当年他认识的米克还大一岁。  
他和一个年轻人坐在圣彼得堡火车站旁的一间咖啡馆中。午后的阳光照在干净的柏油路面上，晕出一片安静的暖橙色，人们在街上和往日一样轻声交谈，战争已经被淡忘了。  
纳纳巴身边的年轻人是个身材高大的建筑师，他有着浅亚麻色的头发，笑起来的时候绿色的眼睛温暖的就像一汪湖水。他叫伊万·扎卡利阿斯。  
“纳纳巴。”听到叫声后，他们向店外看去，一个三十来岁的黑发男人在路边一辆黑色轿车里向他们招手。  
“好久不见了，亨宁。”纳纳巴和年轻人走过去，车上的男人下来和他们握手拥抱。  
“这就是车长的弟弟伊万吧？真是一样的高大呢。”男人拍了拍男孩宽厚的肩膀，后者不好意思的低下头笑了。“您好，亨宁先生。”  
他们坐上车，亨宁将车驶出了市区，“纳纳巴，你这些年一直住在米克家吗？”  
“嗯，他当时让我替他回去看看，没想到会被留下像家人一样对待……我那时的确是凄惨的无家可归。”伊万听完向纳纳巴温和的笑笑，“爸爸妈妈一直将你当作他们的孩子的，我们失去了一个哥哥，却又得到一个。”  
“那真是太好了。”亨宁轻轻叹了一口气。“纳纳巴，我……有些话我还是想说。”  
“没关系的，亨宁，你也是我的家人，什么都可以说的。”  
“过一会儿，如果真的见到那个人……我希望你不要太激动。我想，他并不是你想的那样，而且，车长和他……”  
“我不会原谅他的。”纳纳巴生硬的打断了亨宁的话。“只有他。”  
“也许事情不是你想的那样，我本来也在犹豫是否要告诉你，毕竟事情发生的时候你已经到后方养伤了，车长是真的爱他……”  
“正因为米克爱他，所以我才不能忍受他丢下米克自己逃走的事实，要不是为了救他，米克现在也会活着。他将那两块破铁留下根本无济于事！他只是为了活命而销毁了自己的身份而已！连战俘都不敢当的懦夫。”  
“纳纳巴……我对这个结果也很失望，但你的话说的太重了。”  
“那家伙是个狡猾的纳粹，他之前牺牲了整个营去攻打卢森堡，才换来自己的高官，这样的人为了活下，什么无耻的事都做的出来。”纳纳巴咬咬牙，“一会儿见到他，我们就知道了。”  
感觉到气氛紧张的伊万看了看那个金发的青年，试着转移了话题，“亨宁先生，您是怎么找到他的下落的？”  
“今年那些德国人被释放了，我在柏林找到了一个叫托马的人，他是那个人当年的副官。那场战役后，他也没有再见过那个人。但是他给了我这个地址……”亨宁顿了顿，“我调查了一下，这个人改了名字，从43年初随难民一起向东撤离，46年住在黑河附近，去年才搬回圣彼得堡。”  
“我们该把这杂种送上军事法庭。”纳纳巴抱着手臂不再说话。

车停在圣彼得堡郊区的一栋二层民居前，纳纳巴下车的时候发现门前还有另外一辆车，看车牌是从叶卡捷琳堡开来的。她们走上门口的台阶敲响房门，一个金发的中年女人来开了门。纳纳巴觉得她有点眼熟却一时想不起来在哪里见过。她看到三人后，露出一个礼貌的笑容，但眉眼之间却尽是愁苦。  
“亨宁，纳纳巴……这位是？”她望向两人身后的高大男孩。  
“他是米克的弟弟。”亨宁介绍道，那女人的眼睛垂了下去，“怪不得，是一样英俊的年轻人啊。”她将三人请进房间，纳纳巴小声的问亨宁这女人是谁，亨宁脸上也有些疑惑，“我记得她是玛莎的邻居，但是住在地下室隔壁的，好像是叫艾娃……她怎么会在这里？”  
他们跟着女人走进客厅，沙发上坐着两个人。那是玛莎太太的一双儿女，克洛夫和索尼娅，当年那两个流着鼻涕的小孩子已经变成了大人。他们见到亨宁和纳纳巴后都站起来，随后两人都望着伊万，说他真的很像当年的米克，索尼娅和他说话时羞红了脸。从他们口中，亨宁和纳纳巴得知玛莎太太在前年去世了。  
楼梯上传来脚步声，他们停下话头望过去，一个将近六十岁的男人走了下来，他的腿有些瘸，需要靠一根拐杖维持平衡。  
他的确是当时的德军，在场的人都见过他。然而他却不是他们预想中的那个人。 

尼斯在妻子的搀扶下坐了下来，其余的几人或站或坐的在房间中盯着他。  
“抱歉让你们来这里，我的腿实在不方便活动。”男人叫妻子去泡茶，他用目光划过每一个人的面孔，或惊讶，或迷惑，或是厌恶。  
“我是埃尔文·史密斯少将的副官，我叫尼斯。43年2月，我和艾娃逃出了斯大林格勒，隐姓埋名直到现在。”  
“埃尔文·史密斯他人在哪里？”纳纳巴问。  
“既然你们都来了，就听我慢慢说吧。有一些细节我也不知道，也许需要你们来补充。”男人难以察觉的叹息了一声沉默下来，直到艾娃端着茶杯回来，他才开始诉说。  
“那个时候，艾娃已经怀了我的孩子，所以我与埃尔文少将一起去找被俄国封锁组带走的平民， 那天是一月二十八日。”  
“是的，我记得那时的事情。”叫做克洛夫的青年说，“我和妈妈被封锁组抓走，他们说我们为德国人工作是叛国，所以要将我们处决。艾娃阿姨也在那里。”中年的女人点了点头。“妈妈把索尼娅藏在了我们住的地方，如果米克去找我们就会看到她。所以那时候封锁组的人被枪击，我们以为是米克，然而确是两个德国人。他和那个少将。”青年一边说着，一边握住了妹妹的手。  
“那些封锁组的人之前囚禁折磨了莱妮，米克军士长为此和他们大打出手，他们这才会记恨上他。”亨宁在一旁补充，“如果当时米克去了，就正中了那些人的下怀。”  
“我想，这也是埃尔文少将想要赶过去的理由。”  
“之后我带着艾娃离开那里，将她藏在一个地下室里便回去找少将——他当时的身体状况很糟，又被封锁组的人开枪击中了。我在路上遇到了轰炸，不得不躲在地窖里等着， 可当我回到那里的时候，工厂已经被炸毁了，而那个苏联中士——米克，在距离工厂不远的一条战壕里，已经死掉了。”说到这里老人再次陷入了沉默，他脸上的肌肉有些颤抖，似乎是在努力压抑着什么。“我找了很久都没有找到少将。”  
“他将徽章和身份牌留在了米克身上。”纳纳巴冷冷的将那两样东西扔到桌面上，金属的缝隙间还带着暗色的锈迹——亦或是血迹。时隔多年，这代表着纳粹铁血象征的金属再次出现，令在场的人都感到触目惊心。  
“他把米克丢在那里自己逃走了！”纳纳巴有些激动的提高了声音，“德国被俘的将官是二十三名，而他逃走了。他把证明自己身份的东西丢掉，为了逃避那些惩罚！”  
“纳纳巴先生，请你住口，这么说实在太过分了。”索尼娅站了起来，“他是德国人没错，但那个人救了我们不止一次，他并不是你所说的那种人。”  
“那你说他是什么人？他现在也许和这家伙一样躲在什么地方娶妻生子，过着安逸的生活！米克要不是去救他…… 要不是…… ”青年的声音变得颤抖起来，亨宁扶着他的肩膀让他坐下。  
沉默许久的老人突然笑了起来，他的声音越来越大，后来到了有些吓人的地步。  
他将桌面上的铁十字勋章捡起来，紧紧握在手心中，金属的边角毫不留情的陷入他苍老的皮肤之中。  
“你该感谢他，你这什么都不知道的小杂种，如果不是他，你可不会这么舒舒服服的住在西海岸的葡萄园里！那里本应该在十几年前就被你们那伟大的政府一把火烧光的！”  
“你想知道将军在哪里？我告诉你。是的我知道他在哪里，只有我知道。”  
老人用拐杖支撑着站了起来，全身都在微微颤抖着。  
“没错，后来我见到了他。他除了将这枚勋章丢弃，还将一切能够证明他官级的东西全都销毁了，如果他不这么做，今年他就会和那些将军们一样，活的好好的，乘着飞机回到柏林安度晚年，他……埃尔文少将，他根本就没有离开斯大林格勒。”  
“什么意思？他没有离开斯大林格勒？”在场的人都惊愕的盯着尼斯。  
“对，他混入了普通士兵之中，被你们的苏维埃红军，活埋在斯大林格勒的万人坑里。”老人说完，萎顿在椅子上。

斯大林格勒战役结束后，苏联红军活埋了将近四万名德军战俘，声称他们死于伤寒。  
随后，他们又处决了上万名苏联士兵和三千名当地平民，罪名是通敌叛国，并将他们的家人一起严惩。

 

没有必要再说什么，他们已经明白了一切。  
那个德国军官为什么会丢下米克，为什么拖着重伤的身体爬出战壕逃到尽量远离他的地方。因为米克告诉他，他的父母和家人会在西海岸的葡萄园等着他。

 

“他不愿作为政治工具，像那些高官一样被迫发表污蔑诋毁祖国的演讲。他说……他想和那个人死在一起。”

 

 

 

十三年前

 

雪越下越大，很快就在两人身上盖了一层，有一些被血液的温度融化，马上又被重新覆盖。他摘下手套握住米克的手掌，上面的温度还没有完全消失，残留的热度让他感到不舍。零下五十度的雪天，再加上他现在的身体状况，也许用不了半小时就会被冻死，然后被大雪完全吞没，没人找的到他们。  
想想真是个幸福的结局，然而他很清楚的知道他们的尸体被一起发现时，苏联人会做出什么样的反应。  
他开始觉得困倦，他垂下眼睛，余光却瞥到米克的衣服下有张纸片，他将它拿出来，发现是一张五人在坦克上的合影，上面的日期是去年的六月二十八号，除了米克，埃尔文只见过那个叫亨宁的驾驶员。照片中间的米克很惬意的靠坐在坦克上，就算他们已经熟知彼此，埃尔文还是觉得照片上的男人有张让人喜欢的英俊面孔。  
这样漂亮的年轻人，自己那时还不认识他。  
他有点想把照片私藏，如果他有机会的话。不过这张照片最后应该会被送到米克的父母手上，装在银色的相框里，摆放在葡萄园农场的壁炉上面。有着这样出色的儿子，他们也会为此骄傲的。  
埃尔文将它放回米克身上。 他解下领口的铁十字勋章，并扯下身份牌掘断一半，将它们放在米克手中，并将另一半扔进弹坑里埋住。  
埃尔文最后看了一眼被白雪彻底覆盖的青年，扶着泥土的墙面离开了战壕。

 

1943年，斯大林格勒。  
一名俄军中士，和一名德国少将，他们一起被掩埋在大雪之下。

 

 

Snow Under   
END.


End file.
